


Of All The People In The World I Met You

by DarkWolf3030



Series: Of All The People In The World I Met You AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Drinking, Foster Care, M/M, Music, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, peace keeper kolivan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf3030/pseuds/DarkWolf3030
Summary: With only one year left of High School Ulaz is taken in by the only relatives he has after spending his whole life in foster care, just to send him to a boarding school in a town he has never been to.Thace is pumped for his senior year at the boarding school he had been going to since he was 12. He wasn't pumped by the fact that his new roommate looked like he could kill him at any moment.Both of them were sure they wouldn't survive this year.





	1. Moving In

###  Thace

 

“So, have you gotten the name of your roommate,” Kolivan asked.

 

“Not yet. It isn't fair that you got Antok as your roommate again.” 

 

Antok stuck his tongue out at me from where he sat on his bed tuning his bass. 

 

“I'm sure whoever you're getting won't be so bad.”

 

“I hope you're right. What if it's a stick in the mud or a stoner or-”

 

“Stop worrying Thace I'm sure whoever it is was placed with you to take down your impulses. That's how the roommate system works. That's why I'm stuck with Antok.” 

 

Antok made a noise of disapproval. “That system is just a rumor. You're put with me because they know you're the only one who can stand me.”

 

We both ignored him. “Thace just go back to your room and meet him.” He pushed me towards the door. 

 

“But-” the door was shut in my face. I trudged down the hall back to my room.

 

This year was my senior year and then I would be free. I had been going to this boarding school since I was twelve and I loved every second. I met Kolivan and Antok my first year. Kolivan had been here since he was eight and Antok got here when he was nine. They are my best friends. We had all made a pact to get into the university in the city so we could stay together. It was easy for Kolivan the kid is a genius. Antok and I had a harder time but we were all on the right track to getting in. 

 

There was a lone backpack on the bed opposite to mine when I got back. The owner stood next to the bed with headphones on plugged into a device in his pocket. My breath caught in my throat. Shit, he's hot.

 

I had never seen him around the school before that meant he was new this year.  

He had pale skin covered by a hoodie and jeans, the only skin he was showing was his hands and face. His hair was short and such a light blond it was almost white. His golden brown eyes glanced at me when I stepped into the room. I could tell right away two things. I was taller by an inch and he was not somebody to fuck with.

 

“I'm Thace,” I blurted out. 

 

He looked at me almost like he was sizing me up. He pulled his headphones down around his neck. 

 

“Good to know. My name is Ulaz. If you don't get in my way I won't get in yours.” there was a hint of an accent in his voice. Maybe French, possibly German. I had no clue.

 

He was hot and he was mean. Great. 

 

“That almost sounded like a threat,” I laughed.

 

“It is.”

 

“Oh.” I didn't know what to say. “So uh. What music do you listen to?”

 

“Anything with a good beat. Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to actually do something?”

 

“I...I will be right back.” I left the room and went back to Kolivan’s. I threw open the door and collapsed on Antok’s bed. 

 

“Bro what the hell,” Antok shouted when I landed on his leg.

 

“Thace what are you doing,” Kolivan asked looking away from his bag. 

 

“He's mean Kolivan,” I complained. “I told him my name and he said good to know and...and he told me not to get in his way. I don't like him. Trade rooms with me!”

 

“I'm not trading rooms with you. You have made friends with less to work with. Remember I used to not even respond when you talked to me?”

 

“Yeah but this kid is really mean!”

 

Kolivan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What is his name?”

 

“Ulaz.”

 

“What kind of- never mind. I wanna see him for myself. You guys stay here.” He left and a couple minutes later he can in and laid face down on his bed. 

 

“What's wrong with you,” Antok questioned trying to get his leg out from under me.

 

“He is really mean. I asked him if he knew where you were and he told me that you ran off. I asked him if this was his first time here and he told me that it's none of my damn business.”

 

“That what makes him mean,” Antok snorted. 

 

“It's not what he says it's how he says it.”

 

“You two are weak. Ill set this straight.” Not even a minute later Antok was back. “He...I….I didn't even say anything. He...he just glared at me. Holy shit he is mean.” He pushed me off his bed so he could curl up facing the wall.

 

I put my hands over my eyes. “He was sizing me up.”

 

“Me too,” Kolivan groaned

 

“Same,” Antok cried

 

“What am I going to do?”

 

“Hope he doesn't murder you in your sleep,” Antok suggested. 

 

“I would just stay out of his way,” Kolivan told me lifting up his head to look down at me.

 

I groaned and stood, dusting myself off. “I'm going to go try again. If you hear screaming just leave me. I've always wanted to die.”

 

###  Ulaz

 

I pulled my bag onto one shoulder and paid the cab driver. I grabbed my guitar case from the trunk and made my way into the boarding school. This was definitely a step up from a foster home. I made my way to the room I was told was mine.

 

It was obvious that my roommate was already here. There was a suitcase, a ukulele, and a guitar sitting on one of the beds. I took the other one. I immediately put my guitar under my bed. It had been a present for one of the foster homes I lived at awhile back. 

 

I set my backpack down and took a deep breath. I let the music from my headphones help ease my nerves. 

 

I didn't want to be here. I had one more year left before I would be an adult but at the last second, they had found a relative of mine. That relative sent me here. 

 

I opened my bag to try to make sure everything was there. The floorboards creaked and it took everything I had to not go on the defensive right then and there. 

 

I looked over to the door. There was a boy about an inch taller than me standing in the doorway. He had olive skin and thick black hair. You could tell that he had muscle underneath the thin jacket he wore. His brown eyes were blown wide with fear. 

 

I let my eyes sweep from his feet to his and back down. He had muscle but by the way, he was standing it was newly acquired. He looked afraid and he should be. 

 

“I'm Thace,” he yelled suddenly. I almost jumped back I was startled so badly. 

 

I stood my ground and let a little annoyance slip into my voice. “Good to know. My name is Ulaz. If you don't get in my way I won't get in yours.” I knew I was being a bit harsh but I was not about to show weakness.

 

“That almost sounded like a threat,” he laughed awkwardly.

 

“It is.” 

 

“Oh.” He shifted his feet. “So uh. What music do you listen to?”

 

“Anything with a good beat. Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to actually do something?”

 

“I...I will be right back.” He ran off down the hallway. 

 

I went back to looking through my bag. Before I knew it there was someone new at the door. 

 

This one had dark red hair that you could tell was dyed that way. He was much taller than me and had more muscle than the last guy. I immediately felt threatened by him. I touched my pocket to make sure I had a weapon when I remembered it was confiscated before I left the foster home. I went with the next best thing a sharpened wooden pencil. 

 

“Have you seen,” Thace he asked. He was using a slow steady voice and thankfully not shouting. 

 

“You just missed him. He ran off somewhere.” 

 

“He's probably in the music room. I haven't seen you before. Are you new this year?”

 

Great, it was obvious. He looked like he was comfortable with me which anyone with his size would be. I needed to fix that.

 

“That's none of your damn business,” I snarled. The calm looked was swept away and what was left was confusion. 

 

“Nice to...meet you. Bye.” He was gone and went down the hallway the same way that the idiot before he had gone. 

 

Another one showed up after a minute. He was an inch or two shorter than the last one. He had black hair and even blacker eyes. He seemed cautious as he took a step in. 

 

I glared at him when he opened his mouth and he shut it quickly and backed out of the room. 

 

If this was how the year was going to go then I might as well just end it. 

 

The main guy was back. He didn't even say anything just went to his bag and started unpacking. He hung his clothing up in his closet. Once he was done he sat on his bed and just stared at me.

 

“What?”

 

“You were watching me i just thought I would give you the attention you wanted.” He did not just fucking say that to me. He was acting much different than he was the first time. I turned my back to him which took a lot of willpower. I didn't like turning my back to strangers, that lead to issues. 

 

I didn't have much in my bag. Just a few hoodies and few pairs of pants, underwear and a bag of school supplies and a bag of toiletries. I just stopped. I laid my bag on the ground and sat on my bed to glare at Thace who had not stopped yet. That went on for quite a while. I don't back down in the wild this would be a fight for dominance and I was not going to let him win that. 

 

He stood up with a sigh and headed to the door. He stopped and looked back at me. “It's dinner time,” and with that, he was gone.

I laid back on my bed. I wasn't hungry but I had to go if I was going to learn the dynamics of this school. I followed the signs and other students to the dining hall. 

 

I got a bowl of what I think was stew and sat down at an empty table with the back to my wall. 

 

I frowned down at the food. It didn't look any better than the dinners I would have in foster care, even there sometimes I would get an amazing home cooked meal. What I wouldn't do for the lamb I would eat at the Marmet's home or the amazing fish I had with that one Catholic family. 

 

I was hesitant at taking my first bite. The meat was thick and chewy, the vegetables were raw and mushy at the same time. There was way too much salt. 

 

I wanted to cry. This was what my family sent me to after claiming me. This place. I made myself swallow and not throw it back up. 

 

The kids in here with me did not look any better than I imagined. A few would glance over at me and other I would catch staring. I had been the new kid many time before. I knew how to handle myself at school but not a boarding school. At the end of the day you were sleeping in the same building and if you pissed anyone off then you're screwed. 

 

I couldn't show any weakness right now so I just kept my head held high and tried to stomach the stew. After my fourth forced bite, the red haired boy came and sat across from me. 

 

“Why-”

 

“Before you say anything just hear me out.” He slid a label-less glass bottle to me. “That is Tabasco sauce. Go on try it. I find it makes the food taste better.”

 

I eyed him.

 

“I'm not trying to poison you or something. Just go on.” 

 

I unscrewed the top and added a few drops. I stirred it up and took a small bite. 

 

“Better right?”

 

I didn't answer. 

 

“I'm sorry if Thace or I or even Antok made you uncomfortable-” 

 

“Whose Antok?”

 

“The black haired one that isn't your roommate. I'm Kolivan. I'm Antok’s roommate. Give Thace a chance. He's a moron but he’s a nice moron.”

 

He was trying to play peacekeeper. I tried to think of a response that wouldn't make me sound like a complete bitch. 

 

“Thank you for making the food edible.” I slid the bottle to him and he slid it back to me. 

 

“Don't worry about it I brought a thousand of those.” He stood and walked away. I picked the bottle up. I didn't know if I should accept it or not. If I didn't I might piss him off but if I did I might seem approachable also if I didn't I wouldn't have anything to make the food bearable. I slid it into my hoodie pocket and went back to picking at my food. 

 

###  Thace 

 

I would steal glances over at Ulaz. He was frowning at his food.  

 

“Who does he think he is,” Antok grumbled. “Acting like he’s better than us.”

 

“He's just frightened,” Kolivan explained. “We all were when we first got here. Thace you wouldn't eat for a week and Antok you kept throwing up and having nightmares.”

 

“Yeah, alright but we were younger,” I pointed out.

 

“Well we don't know him or his backstory this could be his first time away from home. We just need to be kind because judging by the number of looks he’s getting he’s going to need as many allies as he can. You dumbasses wait here.”

 

“Where are you going,” Antok asked

 

“I'm going to go make peace.” 

 

Kolivan went and sat down across from him. He gave him one of the bottles of tabasco he beings every year. 

 

“I don't like him,” Antok said around a mouthful of food.

 

“I think we should listen to Kolivan. I'm sure he's going to have problems. We need to just stay on his good side.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

\---

 

###  Ulaz

 

Lights out was an hour ago and I still couldn't sleep. The bed was hard and comfortable in some places and in others, you could feel the dip from where other people had slept. I turned over again.

 

“Can you stop moving,” Thace yawned.

 

“How do you sleep on these?”

 

“It takes a few weeks to get used to it. If it's really that bad just sleep on the floor.”

 

“Fuck that.” I got up and started gathering my blanket and two pillows.

 

“What are you doing,” he asked propping himself up on his elbows.

 

“I'm going to sleep in the office chair.” We each had a desk with one chair with it. They were black with plastic cushions and armrests. I threw one pillow on the seat and put the other behind my back when I sat down. I put my feet up on my desk and covered myself with my blanket.

 

“You can't sleep in an office chair.”

 

“Watch me.”

 

\---

 

I woke up with a stiff neck but I slept better than I would of on that bed.

 

The water was running in the bathroom Thace and I shared. I massaged my neck muscles and stood up. I threw the blanket and pillows back on the bed. 

 

“I can't believe you actually slept like that,” Thace laughed from the bathroom.

 

“It wasn't my first time and I doubt it will be my last.”

 

“Damn. When did you sleep like that before?”

 

“Not talking about it.” I dug through my bag for my change of clothing. My stomach did a flip when my fingers brushed my guitar case. I hoped I would find time to play without this idiot around.

 

“Bro you really love that emo mysterious look don't you.” He stepped out of the bathroom to get his own clothing.

 

“I'm not you bro and I'm not emo.” I closed the bathroom on him. I pulled off my hoodie i was sleeping in and shuddered at my appearance. 

 

Scars from so many things lined my pale body. There were cigarette burns, ones from getting in fights, glass shards, nails left out in the open, and the worst was the self-harm ones. I had several on my shoulders, arm, and stomach. There were thick, deep ones on my thighs. I turned away quickly and changed with my back to the mirror.

 

When i came back out Thace was already changed and stuffing a few things in a school back. 

 

“Do you need any help finding your classes,” Thace asked. 

 

“I'll be fine.”

 

There was a knock on the door and I noticed a growing of voices outside as students headed off to breakfast. 

 

Thace threw his back on to his bag with one strap and opened the door. Kolivan and Antok stood on the other side arguing about something.

“Come on Thace,” the larger boy yawned. “I need coffee or I will die.” I could believe that. Kolivan had bags under his eyes and had to keep covering his mouth while he yawned.

 

“I can tell. Give me a moment I need to find my schedule.”

 

“Hurry.” The redhead turned to me. “How was your first night Ulaz?”

 

“He slept in an office chair,” Thace snorted. “Found it!” He held a crumpled up pink paper in his hand. “Now we can go!”

 

Thace pushed both of the ways and down the hall. I closed the door. I had one hour before this bullshit was supposed to start. 

 

I set an alarm on my phone after gathering all the supplies I would need for today. I placed my guitar case gently on the bed. I clicked open the latches, pushing the top piece up. It was a simple brown acoustic. It was beaten up after years of being moved around. There was duct tape on part of it and the strings had been replaced several times.

 

I strummed it lightly. I got through three songs before my alarm went off. I put it away and back under the bed. I took a deep breath. This was it.


	2. Chapter 2: Only Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you're so worried then go check on him,” Antok huffed. 
> 
> “He’ll just clam up. I can't get anything out of him.”
> 
> “It is only the first day,” Kolivan reminded him. “Things will get better.”
> 
> “I hope you're right.”

###  Ulaz

 

At the last block, I sat all the way in the back of my math class writing lyrics and poems on my syllabus. I had taken one look at the paper and had to bite back a laugh. We were going to learn all the things I had taught myself at a public library. All of my classes were like that. They wanted to read 'Animal Farm' in English which I had read so many times I could probably recite it. We're going to learn about world history and chemistry but I could answer every question correctly on the entry tests we took to see where we are at. My three electives are Spanish which I speak fluently, some art class and gym. Gym was the only class i will be having a problem with. It wasn't the running or athletics i would be able to clear the ropes course tomorrow with ease, no the problem was changing out. They had given us all a grey shirt and black gym shorts to wear but there was no way in hell I would change infront of anyone I didn't know. The stares I would get throughout the day didn't change worst of all Thace and the other two were in every one of my classes except Spanish. The bell rang finally. I got to my feet right as my syllabus was snatched from me. A boy Antok’s height stood in front of me with a nasty grin.

 

“I'm going to give you one chance to return that,” I snarled I went for zero to ten in no time.

 

His grin didn't waver as he laughed and read a line I wrote. “So you can continue to write songs? That's so cute.”

 

“I won't hesitate bitch.”

 

The boys two friends laughed with him. “What are you going to do? Kick my leg? Sooo threatening.”

 

I took up a fighting stance. My left elbow was pressed tightly against my ribs and my right arm hovered near its side of the diaphragm. My hands were raised a bit to protect my chest and stomach. My hands were balled up into fists but before i could even strike a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I immediately reacted. My shoulder bent down and rolled back I side stepped so I was no facing both enemies. Thace threw both his hands up in surrender. The sudden movement almost made me lash out but i took control of myself when i realized he had no intention of hurting me.

 

“Guys let's settle down,” Kolivan said from beside my roommate. “Neither of you want to end up in solitary for fighting on the first day.” The other boy seemed to listen to Kolivan but who wouldn't he is one of the biggest kids in the school. Nobody wanted to mess with him. The boy slammed my paper onto the table next me. I clenched my jaw to fight make any movements i wanted to make. He turned and left the room his goons following. 

 

I picked it up the paper and folded it four times before putting it in my jeans pocket. “I didn't need your help,” i told both of them.

 

“I know but they did,” Thace pointed out

 

“You were going to kick there asses,” Kolivan agreed

 

“Damn right I was”

 

“Sorry about scaring you i didn't mean-”

 

“It's fine,” i cut in, Thace’s words died in his throat. “i recognized you fast enough just don't do that again and don't get in my way if i'm going to survive this i can't have someone fighting my battles for me.” I stocked off out of the class and down the hall. I know he was just trying to help but i didn't need him or Kolivan, i have always done things on my own and that is how it is going to stay.

 

I headed back to the room and flopped down onto my bed. I was still seething with anger. I rolled over to face the wall. I didn't know who that kid was but if he did that again i would beat him into next week. I needed a weapon first. I was skilled at hand to hand after going to all those homes with veterans or teaching it to myself from books and videos. I was good but a weapon would make me even better. 

 

There was a slight problem though, i couldn't get a weapon here. We weren't given scissors freely and they made sure to collect all silverware. I had no way to get any weapon, unless… 

 

I turned my head up to the window in the room. It was high up, much higher than i could reach. If i pushed a nightstand or chair over there i could barely reach but it would have to be at night and i have a roommate. If i pulled this off than i could use the money i still have left over from my summer jobs to buy a knife or something small i could hide. I would have to find a way to do this without waking up Thace. I could do it on a weekend during the day. No that's a bad idea, i would be spotted. I could try to drug him but that's an even worse idea. I would just have to do it and hope he wouldn't wake up.

 

I decided i should get some practice in while Thace was off god knows where. I turned on a song outloud on my phone and played along with the song. This song was my absolute favorite song. Have faith in me by a day to remember. After the song finished i put everything away and just listened to my music play.

 

###  Thace

 

I paced in front of Kolivan and Antok who were making sure their instruments were good. We were in the abandoned music room on the second floor. We often came in here to practice i even bribed them to put in a drum set a few years back. 

 

“That ungrateful brat,” i yelled throwing my hands up in frustration. “I was trying to help him and once again he told me to not get in his way! What the hell is his problem!”

 

“Thace you need to-” Kolivan started

 

“No i'm not going to calm down. Next time i'm going to let him get his ass thrown in solitary then we'll see if he wants to stop acting like a child.”

 

“Thace will you at least get to know him before you start giving up on him. You never give up on people.”

 

“That's because people can't resist my charm or they at least act like they might want a friend but he is-”

 

“Abused,” Antok cut in taking a seat on the floor, setting his bass across his folded legs. 

 

“What,” my voice lost it's fire and it's volume like it was all knocked out of me with that one nasty word.

 

“Yeah,” he replied casually like we were talking about movies instead of a hurt human. “I've seen it before. My mom is a social worker and my dad is a therapist. He is always on the defensive, he's withdrawn, he has an obvious cigarette burn on the palm of his hand, he covers up almost all of his skin. It looks like his nose might have been broken or close to it before and i'm not sure if you guys were watching him class or not but every time someone made a loud sound or quick movement he looked like he might bolt. Then there is the biggest sign when Thace touched his shoulder he got away as fast as he could like he was in serious danger if he didn't. There are many more signs that we should look for to confirm it but that was just the shit i noticed.”

 

I stared down at the ground. I felt guilty somehow. “He did say he had slept in an office chair before.”

 

“And he didn't show up for breakfast or lunch,” Kolivan pointed out in a light soft voice.

 

“What do we do,” i asked staring down at my hands.

 

“Nothing,” Antok answered playing with one of his rings on his left hand. “There is nothing we can do about his past and if he doesn't want us around we can't do anything about his future.”

 

“We can still try,” i told him

 

“Didn't you just say you didn't want to try anymore.”

 

“That's before i knew this. It makes sense now and i know he isn't just a bitch he actually has a good reason.” 

 

“Thace,” Antok sighed. “i have always admired and hated your thinking but i have to step in. you were abused yet you aren't like that he is like that by choice.”

 

“No he is like that because that is how he had to be to survive. I wasn't abused Antok. Sure i was hit ever once in awhile and i guess that counts but i was never burned or slept in an office chair. I always had a bed and food.” 

 

“I think we should retain from judging him too harshly until we know more about him,” Kolivan commanded. 

 

“I think we should judge him no matter what. He's been acting like an asshole.” 

 

“So have you,” Kolivan responded. “You won't even talk to him.”

 

“That because he doesn't want me to.” He stood up and put his bass back in the case. “I'll be back at my room not giving a fuck till dinner. See you guys there.” He left closing the heavy wooden doors after him.

 

“I guess i should go make sure he doesn't set anything on fire.”

 

“Yeah i'm sure the staff will appreciate that.” I stood in the spacious room alone. I knew that maybe something might be off with him but this...i would never want something like that to happen to someone. I wonder how it felt to grow up like that.

 

###  Ulaz

 

Pain. lots and lots of pain. I knew i should have eaten today but god i just didn't want to. I rolled over on my bed till i ended up in a ball at the foot of the bed. I pulled myself together and ignored the headache that was starting to bloom at the top of my head. 

 

Thace came in soon after and attempted to put his guitar on his side of the closet without putting any of his things on my side.

 

“You can have the whole closet,” i offered 

 

“But you need a place to put your stuff.”

 

“Thace, I have four hoodies and two pairs of pants and the bag it came in. i don't have that much stuff.”

 

“Wait then what do you sleep in?”

 

“Pants and a hoodie. You saw me sleeping in it last night.”

 

“I thought you just fell asleep like that.”

 

“Really? No i slept in it because that's all i have. I have a hypothetical question,” i stated before he could speak. “if one didn't want to change out in front of others in gym how would they go about that?”

 

“...Well...you could probably get a note from the nurse.”

 

I don't know why i didn't think of that. I got off my bed and headed to the door

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To the nurse.”

 

With the signs around the school it didn't take long to get there. The room was behind a solid wooden door. On the inside was a cool, well lit room, pure white. I hated it. There were two medical beds separated by a blue curtain. A sink was running in the back next to a refrigerator. Cabinets hung above the sink and above a counter with supplies on it. I didn't see the nurse inside. 

 

“Hello,” I called

 

“One minute,” a female's voice shouted back in a thick country accent. She emerged from a closet holding clip board. “Alright dear I need your name and -oh Ulaz it's you.” She smiled as she met my eyes. “I've been meaning to come find you.”

 

“You have? For what?”

 

“Your physical. Students have their doctors do one and send in results but you never got one.”

 

“I don't feel comfortable with that.” I took a step back.

 

“Oh darlin' you don't have to be shy about your body. I have seen all of your reports and what not from social services and hospital visits. I know you have scars. I promise I won't judge or tell a soul. Are you okay with me performing it or would you like a male doctor?”

 

I thought for a second I knew I would have to get one and it eased my mind knowing that she had already seen my records and at the same time it didn't. I guess I should just accept it. At least she was nice about it. “I'm alright with you doing it.”

 

“That good to hear. We can take it slow if that would make it easier but before we do that what is it that you came in here for?”

 

“I am having a slight...issue with changing out in gym.”

 

“I figured as much. Don't worry darlin’ we have a changing room set aside just for this. I think we should get started with the exam.” She went to her desk and got out a thick binder. She opened it all flipped through it till she came to the photo they took of me while I was checking in. 

 

“We are not doing anything too serious. I'm going to take your blood pressure, temperature, lung and heart exam. Then i'm going to check for scoliosis and you'll be done. Can you do that?”

 

“I can.” I knew what each test required. I had to close my eyes as i pulled off my hoodie on her instruction. 

 

My body shifted to get away from her cold hand when she touched my shoulder.

 

“Are you okay,” she asked pulling back a bit.

 

“Yes ma’am. Sorry.” She touched my shoulder again but slower. I made my body stay still. She checked my heart beat and asked me to take breaths for the lung exam. She led me over to a chair and popped a thermometer in my mouth while she check my blood pressure. Then it was time for the test i was dreading.

 

“I am going to need you to bend over at the hips. Let your arms hang down and press your palms together.” I took a breath and did what she asked after a moment it was over. 

 

I rushed to get my hoodie back on. 

 

“You did very well,” she praised. “I did notice though that you are looking a bit under weight. I need to check. Would you please go stand on the scale. Make sure you take off your shoes.”

 

I spotted the old school scale and went to it. I toed off my worn out sneakers and stepped on. She had me stand with my back against the tool that told my height. She moved a few things around. Her eyes opened in a bit of surprise as she bit her lip. She rushed over to her desk and got what i recognized as a BMI.

 

“Ulaz you are very under weight. You are 5’6 and weigh only 88 pounds. Did you eat breakfast and lunch today?”

 

“Yes,” i lied

 

“Really. So if i go get your roommate he will say yes?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“What's his name?”

 

“Thace.”

 

“Oh Thace. He is a nice honest student. He’ll tell me the truth.”

 

She backed up so i could get off the scale and went to her phone on her desk. I tugged on my shoes and watched in horror.

 

“Jance, hi. Could you please send Thace to my office i need to ask him a few questions.”

 

She had me sit in a chair while we waited. The entire time i was internally screaming hoping that i could just die. 

 

“Nurse Alburn,” Thace greeted as he came through the door. “It's good to see you on this lovely day. Was i called down for a problem in my medication?”

 

“No Thace i had to call you down because of your roommate.” I pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't want the embarrassment of having to look him in the eyes.

 

“I swear whatever he did it was all my idea don't punish him for it!”

 

“Thace as always you make me truly believe there is hope for this generation but he isn't in trouble, yet. Can you tell me if he went to breakfast or lunch, because he swears he did but i think otherwise.”

 

I lifted my head and tried to convey in one look that i will kill him if he didn't go along with my lie. He narrowed his eyes at me. “No he wasn't there.” I was going to murder him.

 

“He's mistaken,” i said coolly and standing up to try to save some of my fleating dignity. “I was there.

 

“Then tell her what we ate,” Thace grinned. I resisted punching him. I knew i was caught.

 

Nurse Alburn sighed. “Ulaz you are very under weight-”

 

“That's not your problem,” fire was starting to seep back into my voice. 

 

“I don't know how they did things in the-”

 

“Not. your. Problem.”

 

She pressed her lips into a firm line. “Thace please go stand out in the hallway.” Thace nodded his head and did what she asked of him. 

 

“Ulaz i am your nurse now. I am one of your many caretakers. I just want to keep you healthy-”

 

“I am still alive aren't i?”

 

“Ulaz there are things i have to do when it comes to students who become anorexic or bulimic. One of those thing involve a hospital. I need you to work with me. I know the food isn't the best but please just eat toast or vegetables something. I don't want to have to send you to the hospital.”

 

“And i don't want to go.”

 

“Then we have an understanding.” She took notes on my paper in the binder before she got a sheet of notebook paper and wrote a note. She handed it to me and i smiled inwardly when i skimmed through it. It was a note saying i didn't have to change out infront of everyone. “Now i'm guessing you would like to hide your arms. I have two compression sleeves if you need them.”

 

“Yes please.” She dug through one of the cabinets and gave me the sleeves with a smile. 

 

“I hope everything goes well and remember to eat.”

 

I dipped my head. “Thank you very much.”

 

I left the office and didn't forget to glare at Thace on my way out. I retreated to my room to curl up on my bed after i set the note and compression sleeves on . I knew my weight was unhealthy but i am just used to not eating a lot. Not all the homes were bad. There was actually some very good ones but others…

 

Students voices filled the halls as they headed off to dinner. I left my room and moved with the crowd. I got a plate of god knows what. I think it might have been chicken and mash potatoes or maybe not that at all. I sat down at the same place as yesterday. I took a bite or the meal using the edge of fork to cut through something. It wasn't that bad but that might be because i was so hungry. I took a few more bites until it was all gone. I was going to have indigestion later.

 

“Look at the little child,” the boy from math sneered. I was starting to hate my life.

 

“What do you want,” I asked

 

“For you to stop acting like a bitch. I read that little song you wrote.”

 

“So. Leave me alone.”

 

“Those are fighting words and shouldn't come from a child.” He placed his palms against the table to lean in. I gave in and stood up gripping the fork i was using to eat very tightly.

 

“Leave me alone,” i repeated. 

 

“Make me.” 

 

“You don't want me to.”

 

“Boys,” one of the teachers watching us yelled. “Are you having a problem?”

 

“No ma’am,” the other boy told her. With one last grin at me he moved on. I needed that knife pronto.

 

I sat back down to get rid of the attention i was bringing to myself. I don't know why he was fucking with me but when i got the chance to beat his ass he would leave me alone. I put my dishes with the others and left the dining hall in favor of just going back to my room. Footsteps followed me. I hand came down on my shoulder. I grabbed arm and twisted it behind its owner's back and slammed the person up against the wall in a blinded sense of protection.

 

“Ulaz,” Thace cried let me go! I debated about not letting him go after he let me burn in the nurse’s office. I let go and backed off him deciding it was the right thing to do.

 

“I told you not to do that,” Kolivan laughed quietly. Antok didn't seem to care.

 

“Sorry about you arm,” i apologized

 

“It's fine,” Thace grumbled rubbing his shoulder. 

 

“What are you doing following me anyway?”

 

“We wanted to make sure Lotor didn't jump you or something,” Kolivan explained

 

“Lotor,” I asked

 

“The dude who has been messing with you.”

 

Thats his name. “I don't need your help,” i told them turning away and walking down the hall. I didn't know where I was going, i was just wondering around. I hated that they kept doing shit like that. Why were they trying to help me. By the time i had stopped walking i was in a part of the school i didn't recognize. I had gone up some stairs a while back and ended up in front of a large wooden double door. I pushed it open and stepped into the room on the other side. It was a library of some kind. there were more books than i had ever seen in my young life. Rows upon rows of shelves of books of all kind. I closed the door behind me. There was a soft sound made when it was put back in place. A head shot up from the desk.

 

“Oh my god,” the male awed. “You're a student and you're here!”

 

I took a step back. “I think i'm going to go…”

 

“No! wait! please! I just got excited no one comes in here anymore. Let me help you find a book.”

 

I thought for a second. “Do you have anything in French?”

 

\---

 

###  Thace

 

It was almost curfew and i had been racking my brain trying to do my foreign language home work with Antok and Kolivan. 

 

“How can none of us remember anything from last year,” Kolivan groaned. He threw down his pencil and flopped sideways onto his bed in defeat.

 

“Because we were all playing truth or dare class edition,” Antok reminded him. “That's how Thace got his hand stapled to his shirt.” Antok had given up twenty minutes ago and started playing on his phone and turning on music.

 

I wasn't really trying either i was focusing more on how Ulaz had thrown me up against the wall like i was nothing. The nurse had told me he was underweight and tasked me with telling her when ever Ulaz skipped a meal, I was going to take it very seriously, but if he was that malnourished should he still be that strong?

 

A piece of paper hit the side of my head. I glared at Antok who frowned down at me. “You zoned out.”

 

“Sorry, i got lost.”

 

“Are you thinking about your roommate,” Kolivan questioned tapping his pencil to the beat of the song playing.

 

I stared down at my paper. “I just don't understand why he loves that damn phrase, ‘I don't need your help.’”

 

“If you're so worried then go check on him,” Antok huffed. 

 

“He’ll just clam up. I can't get anything out of him.”

 

“It is only the first day,” Kolivan reminded him. “Things will get better.”

 

“I hope your right.”

 

The intercom crackled to life in the hall and informed us that it was time for everyone to return to their rooms and start getting ready for lights out. I pulled together the few papers i had brought with me and my pencil.

 

“I'll see you losers tomorrow,” i told them before heading down to my room. By the time i put my things away in my binder and prepared the things i need for tomorrow Ulaz came through the door. 

 

“Where did you get the books,” i asked staring at the hard cover ones he carried in his left hand.

 

“Library,” he answered curtly setting them on his desk.

 

“This place has a library?”

 

He stared at me from over his shoulder. “It doesn't surprise me that you don't know that.” He sat down and clicked on his lamp to read the book. I looked over his shoulder to try to see what it was. 

 

“You won't be able to read this,” he told me there was almost amusement in his voice, though i didn't know if it was because of me or the words on the paper. 

 

“Why do you think that? I can read you know i'm not an-”

 

I was cut off by him swiveling around and holding the book up to my eye level. “It's not in english so unless you can read French you won't be able to understand it.” 

 

“I speak French.”

 

He seemed to go through several emotions at once the biggest being excitement sparking to life in his eyes and a small faint smile of hope on his lips. “Really? quel est mon nom?”

 

“Uh, quelle?”

 

The spark was snuffed out. He looked hurt almost but he quickly covered it up. “Wow. You really suck at this.”

 

“Wait, go back! You were in a good mood!” 

 

He swiveled back around taking the book with him. “What makes you say that?”

 

“Because you had a smile!”

 

“I did not.”

 

“Yes you did. I saw it and it was ad-”

 

“I swear to fuck Thace if you call me that abomination of a word i will murder you in your sleep.” His voice while it carried a threat was still calm and steady as he read. His accent seemed just a bit thicker like focusing on the words of the language was pulling him back to something.

 

I clamped my mouth shut and backed up. 

 

“That's what i thought,” he snorted as he flipped the page. I laid down on my bed, tired from the day i had and even from the thought of the day i would be having tomorrow. I let the sound of the pages of his book being moved between his fingers and his soft muttering in French help me finally reach sweet dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ulaz will speak in French here and there and maybe a few other languages but mainly French. Now I do not speak the wonderful language so I have to use google translate so I am sorry if I get something wrong. If there is ever a part where Ulaz or any other characters speak in paragraphs or have full on conversations I will just put it in English and say it's something else. 
> 
> French conversation:  
> Ulaz: What is my name?  
> Thace: What

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter to the back story of Thace and Ulaz for Show Me What You Got


End file.
